


No Survivor

by BluejayPrime



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Abduction, Character Death, Detective, Drug Use, Ghouls, Kidnapping, Nuclear Apocalypse, Synths (Humans), Vault 111, alcohol use, mercenary, supermutants, vault-tec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluejayPrime/pseuds/BluejayPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is with great sadness that Publick Occurences informs you of the passing of Nate Clark, last remaining survivor of Vault 111...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Survivor

**IT IS WITH GREAT SADNESS THAT PUBLICK OCCURENCES INFORMS YOU OF THE PASSING OF NATE CLARK, LAST REMAINING SURVIVOR OF VAULT 111…**

The passing. The murder? Piper gave a deep sigh, closing her eyes for a moment, pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to get her thoughts in order, and then onto the printing machine.

**INFORMS YOU OF THE SLAUGHTER OF…**

A few bullet could hardly be considered slaughter, could it? After all, there was more than enough of him left yet, god knew how that’d come to pass after being dragged through the Commonwealth for two days. She raised her head only so much, glancing over to the body resting on the ground at the far side of the room, covered by a moth eaten blanket for respect purposes and the like. The slumped figure next to the body in question had not moved for the past few hours, reeking rather strongly of cheap bourbon, decorated with a whiff of sweetness that might have been jet.

**HIS LOSS IS NOT ONLY MOURNED BY HIS FRIENDS AND THOSE WHO KNEW HIM, BUT RATHER BY THE COMMONWEALTH MINUTEMEN AND EVERY…**

“Every decent person in this fucking country” she muttered to herself. She glanced down at the letters, frowning briefly. Ought she to mention the kid?

“Well, he does leave behind a living child” Nick’s voice came from the rugged armchair where he sat, a glass of the same cheap liquor untouched next to his left hand, metal blinking in the dim light. Of course, Nick did not require drinks as such, but it didn’t hurt to pretend, every now and then. The crouched figure next to the body twitched only briefly at the mentioning of the kid. Well, yes, Nate had been looking for his son. But they hardly knew if he was even so much as alive, did they?

Nibbling her lower lip, she turned back to the paper.

**NATE WILL NOT BE FORGOTTEN, AND HIS DEEDS FOR THE COMMONWEALTH LIVE ON FAR BEYOND HIS MORTAL SHELL.**

“Way to be dramatic, girl” she muttered to herself, fingers clenching briefly around the edge of her desk. People did expect dramatics of her, though, didn’t they? Nate hadn’t been one for drama, though. Unless one counted the whole frozen-but-yet-unfrozen-and-200-years-old-with-murdered-wife-and-kidnapped-son thing, of course. She huffed, slapping her palm onto the table with considerable effect (the idiot still sniveling over Nate’s body flinched again, but he better damn well kept sniveling, considering it was all his fault). “Couldn’t he at least get killed by a Synth? A turret, seriously?”

Nick gave a brief snort. “A little distasteful today, are we, dear?”

She huffed, running a hand through her hair, cap carelessly flopping onto the table. “I know. It’s just…” There was a sudden, hard sting somewhere behind her eyes, and she bit her lip again, with some more force this time. “It’s not fair! He was a good man!”

“The Commonwealth kills good men and spits out their bones” Nat observed, “I always told ‘eem so.” She poured another glass for Piper herself, which she dumped within the blink of an eye. The alcohol burned in her throat, but that was quite a decent distraction and kept her from bursting into tears this instant.

**HE LEAVES BEHIND A SON, SHAUN, LAST SEEN AS HE WAS KIDNAPPED FROM VAULT 111 AT THE AGE OF 1 YEAR, AND A DOG.**

She wasn’t quite sure what had made her add the last three words; the creature in question laid at his former owner’s feet in silence, ears hanging with sadness, though his tail twitched every now and then with the ever-present attention of a Commonwealth mutt. Piper exhaled strongly through her nose, setting down the glass with an audible _thump_ and made the few steps over to stand in front of the drunkard. “You!” Her voice rose just an inch as she pointed an accusing finger at him. “Why the _fuck_ did you let this happen, you bloody bastard?!”

MacCready glanced up at her, eyes somewhat glazed over by drugs and alcohol. “’m sorry, ‘mum?” he muttered dumbly, “I didn’t mean to?”

Still breathing heavily, Piper turned over to Nick who gave her an estimating glance, apparently asking himself whether she was planning on throwing anything in his general direction, or just intended to keep yelling a bit. She did neither.

“What are we going to do, Nick?” she asked instead, “That kid. His boy, I mean. He’s still out there, right? Someone’s got to find him.”

“Hmm.” Nick gave a nod, thoughtfully brushing a fingertip over the rim of his glass. It made a small, screeching noise and Piper grit her teeth. “Well” he said then, leaning back a little, “It’s a good thing he had a detective for a friend, isn’t it?”


End file.
